Arthur in the dark
by Asahi Shinohara
Summary: Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir. Et ils ont été capable de reprendre leur vie là où ils l'ont laissé. Ils ont eu la chance de n'avoir rien laissé derrière. Tous, sauf peut-être, cet anglais aveugle dans ses sentiments, ce qui l'entoure... et ce qui se trouve en face de lui. SPOILERS HETAONI. OS. FrUk.


Un jour, une idée germa dans mon esprit... Celle de l'envie d'écrire des feelz... Mais j'ignorais si j'en étais capable. Alors j'ai réécouté des OST d'Hetaoni et je me suis dis : merde, pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai aucune inspiration pour la petite note de départ, et il est trop tard – tôt en fait – pour réfléchir à une intro correcte, alors je vous lâche ce 15 pages – je sais pas j'avais pas spécialement envie de préciser mais bon les doigts sur le clavier commencent à partir tout seuls – et un bonne nuit retardataire !

 **Disclaimer :** j'ai pas encore payé pour les droits d'auteur à Himayura, mais je vais le faire...

* * *

Francis se voyait courir le long d'un couloir, à en perdre haleine. Le temps pressait, et écrasé par la paranoïa de se faire happé dans une pièce adjacente, il accéléra le pas et se moqua du bruit qu'il pouvait en faire, offrant ainsi une piste pour sa poursuite à ce _monstre_. Il avait perdu Antonio et Gilbert en chemin, et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, l'idée ou même l'envie de crier leurs noms afin de les rappeler ne lui est même pas venu. Il voulait vivre, survivre, fuir et ne pas comprendre comment ni pourquoi il ne ressentait rien en songeant à abandonner tout ceux qu'il chérissait derrière lui, si c'est le seul prix pour rentrer à la maison sain et sauf. Il chassa donc une fois de plus ces pensées, les considérant comme parasites dans son escapade, et continua de courir.

À bout de souffle, il entra dans la dernière pièce qui s'offrait à lui et referma violemment la porte. Aucune raison ne justifiait son choix, il l'avait ouverte à l'instinct, comme si l'échappatoire s'y trouvait incontestablement. Se sentant étrangement en sécurité derrière une simple porte d'à peu près 8 centimètres d'épaisseur, il reprit son souffle et s'avança vers le fond de la pièce qui lui sembla... flou. Il n'y voyait presque rien, on aurait dit que ses yeux refusaient de lui montrer ce qu'elle contenait. Était-ce un nouveau mirage produit par la chose qui hante les lieux ? Il n'en pouvait plus, et malade en imaginant un de ses camarades mourir « à nouveau », un vertige le prit et il se rattrapa au coin d'une table qu'il ne distinguait qu'à moitié. Ses paupières se firent soudainement lourdes et il tenta de lever la tête, qui elle aussi, peinait à bouger.

Puis pendant un instant, un très bref instant, l'image d'une silhouette aux couleurs familières lui apparu, adossée contre le mur du fond. Était-il endormi ou injustement mort, il n'en savait rien. Le plus important, c'était que Francis l'avait reconnu. Son corps s'affaiblissant à une vitesse foudroyante sans raison, il tendit un bras mou vers lui qui s'abattit sur le sol aussitôt qu'il l'eut levé.

\- _Angl..._

Sa voix rauque se tut presque instantanément, et il ne put finir avant de s'écrouler, ne recevant aucune réaction de la personne qui n'était peut-être pas avec lui. Le noir recouvrit ses yeux et Francis sombra sans pouvoir résister une seconde de plus...

… l'instant d'après, il se réveilla dans son lit, le bras tendu vers le plafond.

La respiration coupée et la bouche entrouverte, il fixait d'un œil de poisson mort le vide au-dessus de lui. Il resta figé dans cette position, puis cligna des yeux avant de soupirer bruyamment, laissant son bras retomber à côté de lui. Installé dans son lit chaud et douillet, il se souvint très vite de quelque chose : il n'était plus dans cette abominable maison. Le corps lourd comme s'il se souvenait également de toutes les blessures – et pire encore – qu'il avait accumulé là-bas, Francis ne trouva pas le courage de se lever avant d'entendre les bruits extérieurs de Londres, comprenant que la journée était déjà bien avancée. La grasse matinée, c'était marrant de temps en temps, mais pas une ses habitudes. Doucement mais sûrement, il émergea et s'extirpa des draps.

Puis il descendit l'escalier qui débouchait à côté de la cuisine. À l'intérieur, Matthew achevait la vaisselle. Le français haussa alors un sourcil avant de chercher l'horloge murale du regard. Bientôt midi. En effet la nation avait dormi plus que de raison. Gêné d'avoir laissé à son fils toutes les tâches ménagères, il s'avança, mais ralentit en humant l'odeur de pancakes qui envahissait presque tout le rez-de-chaussé.

\- Oh. Bonjour papa.

\- Bonjour Matthieu... il lui sourit faiblement. Il n'est pas trop tard pour me servir ?

\- Non non ! C'est dimanche. Tu peux te permettre un brunch le dimanche. Un café j'imagine ?

\- Ça serait gentil.

Et tant qu'à faire un brunch, il lui proposa également du bacon et des œufs. Les habitudes bourratives du canadien ne dépassaient peut-être pas le talent culinaire de son père, mais elles avaient de quoi satisfaire son estomac jusqu'au soir. Après un gros petit-déjeuner copieux, il débarrassa la table et retourna dans la chambre s'habiller, puis finit dans la salle de bains voisine.

Là, il croisa son regard dans le miroir, et se pencha vers lui en s'appuyant sur le lavabo. Un instant lui suffit pour se sentir vaciller et il rinça son visage à l'eau froide, craignant de plonger dans une nouvelle hallucination. Dés qu'il leva à nouveau les yeux vers son reflet, il lui paru soudainement fatigué, les traits tirés. Il cru voir ce français qui s'était aventuré dans les couloirs sans fin de cette horrible bâtisse cauchemardesque, et cligna des yeux pour effacer cette image de son esprit. Il se claqua les joues et s'essuya rapidement le visage avec une serviette.

En sortant, son fils lui apporta le combiné du téléphone.

\- C'est Japon... Il veut savoir s'il peut nous retrouver au Kennington Park dans un quart d'heure.

Francis ne lui répondit qu'en s'éloignant vers l'entrée.

\- Dit lui qu'on y est dans dix minutes.

Ce à quoi Matthew obéit avant de se préparer à son tour.

Pas plus de trois minutes suffirent aux deux blonds pour sortir de l'appartement, couverts de manteaux aux couleurs aussi froides que l'automne britannique. Malgré la température ambiante, le soleil ne se montrait pas, et l'épaisseur de certains nuages laissaient présager de la pluie. Peut-être s'apprêtait-il à pleuvoir pour accompagner l'état de celui qui, raconte-on partout, est à la tête de ce pays ? Ou parce que le temps est si mauvais, il en sera peut-être affecté ? Évidemment que non. Même avec le plus brillant des soleil, ça ne changerait rien aux faits actuels. Sur le chemin, Matthew essaya d'amener un ou deux sujets de conversation, mal à l'aise à cause du silence qui les écrasait. Francis y fut réceptif, bien que préoccupé par leur sortie. L'appartement qu'ils avaient loué n'était qu'à quelques pas du Kennington Park, et c'est bien entendu très ponctuel que Kiku, méconnaissable avec son chapeau de touriste, leur fit un petit signe discret.

Ils approchèrent de l'asiatique et les trois se saluèrent respectueusement, puis enchaînèrent sur une rue adjacente. Là, ils marchèrent plus longtemps, traversant les rues d'un Londres embelli par les feuilles mortes et orangées par la saison. En ce moment, certaines nations vivent dans la capitale après avoir fait le déplacement exprès, et Kiku fut le plus courageux pour faire autant de kilomètres et revenir de Tokyo alors qu'il était rentré il y a peu de temps. Par respect, Antonio, Yao, Ludwig et Feliciano on fait de même, mais ils ne sont restés que quelques jours, contrairement à Francis, Matthew, Kiku et même Alfred qui eux, ne savent toujours pas quand est ce qu'ils retrouveront leurs maisons.

C'est d'ailleurs à quelques rues de la cathédrale Westminster que l'américain leur fit signe, les rejoignant. Avec lui, les salutations furent plus brèves, et il les engagea dans une autre direction. Kiku s'empressa de demander :

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mieux. Enfin il parle moins, mais en somme il va mieux. Je crois qu'il réfléchit beaucoup.

\- Il réfléchit ? s'enquit Matthew. Mais à quoi ?

\- Aucune idée... Je crois qu'il essaye de s'y faire.

Il ralentit le pas pour le regarder.

\- Il arrive à se déplacer dans la maison sans se faire mal, mais il est pas encore habitué. Des fois, il s'arrête, et il va s'asseoir pendant plusieurs heures. Je sais pas trop quoi faire pour l'occuper... Et aussi, je crois bien qu'il m'évite.

Bien sûr qu'il l'évite, pensa Francis. Alfred est la première personne à qui Arthur a mentit sur ce qui lui est arrivé dans cette grande maison dite « hantée ». Il a souvent tenté de comprendre la détresse de l'américain en imaginant le poids qu'il peut ressentir, sachant qu'il a emmené tout le monde là-bas en riant, paré pour l'aventure – Feliciano n'ayant été que celui qui en a parlé, mais lui aussi a son fardeau dans l'histoire. Alors le blond à lunettes s'est sentit responsable de la situation de celui qui fut son colonisateur. La tâche est quelque peu ardue lorsque s'oppose les deux modes de vie et moralités différentes, voire assez opposées.

Arthur vivait dans une maison entre le Buckingham Palace et Westminster. Ça fait tout juste deux semaines que l'anglais y est retourné. Pourtant, il avait bien dit à tout le monde qu'un mois à l'hôpital, c'était inutile. Mais en quoi l'était-ce vraiment ? Parce que l'établissement ne guérit pas les nations ? Parce que de toutes façons son handicap n'était pas apparu naturellement ? Peut-être étaient-ils tous aveuglés par le désespoir à ce moment là, mais chacun voulait jouer toutes les cartes possibles, et l'enfermer entre quatre murs blancs était celle qu'ils estimaient « de toutes urgences ». Mais ça n'affectait en rien son état. À part lui offrir le même repos mérité que les autres, ça n'a servi strictement à rien.

Alfred fut le premier à passer la porte d'entrée, puis il invita les trois autres à le rejoindre sans faire de cérémonies. De toutes façons, on allait pas venir les accueillir dans la seconde. Ils déposèrent leurs manteaux et suivirent l'américain jusqu'au fauteuil tourné vers la fenêtre du salon. Dedans y était installé un anglais blond, mal coiffé – qui semble-t-il, l'était en fait – qui tourna la tête vers eux, les yeux vides ne sachant où se poser. Il ne levait pas le menton. Seul le bruit des pas lui indiquaient qu'on venait de s'arrêter devant lui. Et pour les quatre autres, le fait qu'il ait réagi avec un temps de décalage était plutôt perturbant.

\- C'est France, Canada et Japon.

\- Oui, je sais.

Alfred a dû le lui répéter moult fois.

\- Je peux juste dire quelque chose ?

Arthur souriait en leur direction, le regard un peu perdu.

\- Faites autre chose que ces têtes d'enterrement. J'ai l'impression d'être un malade.

Arthur avait horreur d'une chose : qu'on ait pitié de lui. Et étant donné la situation, toutes les nations avaient changé de comportement vis-à-vis de sa personne depuis leur retour. Certes, certains se remettaient de lourdes séquelles, mais les autres pouvaient éviter de reconsidérer Angleterre, ce type égocentrique, imbu de sa personne et féru de magie si puissante qu'elle l'a rendu incontestablement... aveugle. Pour lui, il était absolument hors de question qu'on le chouchoute ou qu'on essaye d'être plus tendre parce que le britannique n'est désormais plus capable de voir. Cet handicap, c'est lui qui l'a ramassé, et il l'a fait à ses risques et périls. Il savait parfaitement qu'il risquait gros en chassant ce monstre avec une magie aussi forte. Qu'on lui plaigne sa vue disparue revenait à lui dire carrément que c'était un sacrifice inutile. D'accord, il est partit affronter la chose sur un coup de tête, emporté par les critiques, mais... Ils étaient tous coincés dans une maison piégée, aux mains de ce monstre invincible. Ils doivent tous être heureux de s'en être _enfin_ sortit. Et pourtant, on vient encore blâmer ces fâcheuses conséquences ? C'est ça qui rendait Arthur malade...

Il préférait encore se prendre la tête avec le monde entier plutôt que d'être considéré comme une victime dans l'histoire. Maintenant qu'ils sont tous rentrés chez eux, il veut tourner la page. Et s'il voyait encore, il enverrait sans doute un vase sur chaque personne qui vient lui rendre visite comme on vient voir un cancéreux. Il n'était pas à l'article de la mort, il était bien vivant. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- À part ça, si votre visite n'a aucun autre but à part celui de vous donner bonne conscience, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

\- _Daddy_...

Matthew s'était avancé et regardait les mains de l'anglais, posées sur ses jambes.

\- Avant qu'on ne rentre, on peut rien rester un peu, non ?

Un court silence qui sembla réchauffer doucement l'atmosphère s'abattit sur le salon.

\- D'accord. Autant que vous voulez.

Arthur venait de perdre patience. Il ne demandait pas à ce qu'on le laisse seul, mais si l'on ne venait que par obligation, autant laisser tomber. Il devait déjà se sentir suffisamment honteux de se présenter ainsi devant ses visiteurs, en particulier les nations. Ou pire, ses fils. Et encore pire : France. L'ennemi de toujours. L'irremplaçable rival. Celui avec qui il a dû toutefois faire équipe, sinon ils étaient encore bloqués dans cet endroit lugubre pour encore longtemps.

Au final, la journée que passait les nations dans la maison anglaise se déroulait dans une ambiance plus chaleureuse qu'ils l'auraient cru. Autant pour eux que pour Arthur, c'était mieux de faire une petite croix sur ce qui était désagréable et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais était-ce vraiment la bonne chose à faire ? Francis semblait être le seul à ne pouvoir faire abstraction de la cécité d'Arthur, et en observant attentivement les expressions de celui-ci, il se rendit compte que lui non plus n'était pas convaincu de cette idée. Francis était venu le voir de nombreuses fois à l'hôpital et chez lui, et maintenant, il a fini d'attendre : il doit avoir une petite discussion avec cet Albion menteur et manipulateur.

En début d'après-midi, il profita qu'Arthur puisse se déplacer dans la maison tout seul pour justement l'accompagner. Ainsi, ils se prirent la tête un instant sur qui devait porter le plateau et ramener les tasses de café et de thé dans la cuisine, avant que le français ne gagne (?) presque le tout, et Arthur, la théière. Le latin préférait également marcher derrière lui pour s'assurer que ce rosbif têtu ne se prenne pas un mur. Mais à voir sa façon naturelle de marcher, Alfred avait raison : il s'y était déjà habitué. En même temps, ça fait des années qu'il vit dans cette maison. Qu'il n'en connaisse pas les coins et recoins aurait été inquiétant. Ils posèrent le tout presque en même temps et, au moment où le britannique fit demi-tour pour retrouver ses invités, Francis le retint :

\- Angleterre. J'aimerais qu'on parle.

\- Une autre fois frog. Là j'ai du monde, fit-il en haussant un sourcil au vide.

\- Tu pourras peut-être me fuir encore des années, mais j'en aurais d'autres pour te coincer.

À ces mots, Arthur croisa les bras et se tourna vers lui – ou plutôt, vers où la voix semble provenir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je sais que ça fait bizarre de te dire ça après des siècles à s'être fait la guerre... Mais maintenant je serai toujours là pour toi. Rends-toi à l'évidence : après ce qui s'est passé, tu ne peux pas continuer comme d'habitude comme si de rien n'était. Tu as besoin de soutien. Je sais que tu es une vraie tête de mule et que tu ne veux pas que l'on ait pitié de toi ou que l'on te plaigne... Mais il y en a qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Canada et Amérique, ça leur fait de la peine de voir leur _daddy_ -

\- Mais ta gueule.

La froideur employée par Arthur le stoppa dans son élan. Il s'attendait bien à une riposte de son rival, mais pas aussi franche.

\- Si tu sais que je ne veux ni plaintes, ni larmes, ni considération, alors tais-toi. Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu penses que ce sont tes mots doux qui vont me sauver ? Non, garde-les pour toi et tes conquêtes France. Je ne veux du soutien de personne et encore moins du tien. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Je ne vois plus, oui... et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire de plus de toutes façons ? Rien. Parce que tu ne peux rien faire. Alors ferme la, épargne moi ta sympathie et reste comme tu es. C'est à dire une répugnante grenouille que je n'ai jamais supporté. Dégage. Je ne veux pas de toi.

Après cette cinglante réponse, Francis se figea. Il le regardait comme s'il attendait encore un argument de plus. Celui qui le ferait flancher. Mais à l'évidence, il n'y en avait pas. Et Arthur, sentant encore sa présence et devinant très bien la façon de fonctionner de son Némésis, grinça des dents.

\- Tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses. Si tu es si inquiet pour Canada et Amérique, ne leur rajoute pas de la mauvaise conscience en plus. Rentre chez toi.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons pour sortir de la cuisine. Francis ne bougeait pas, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- Souviens-toi, là-bas je-

\- Ne me parle plus jamais de cette maison, France.

Plus dur dans le ton, Arthur quitta la pièce. Il venait de se trahir. Francis plissa doucement les yeux. Non, Arthur ne s'était pas fait à la situation. Il craignait encore de se retrouver dans un nouveau début de journée où ce monstre sordide les achèvera tous. Arthur avait peur. Et même s'il s'agissait de son ennemi de toujours, il était pour le français hors de question de le laisser ainsi. De toutes façons, on est plus au temps de la guerre, il pouvait largement se permettre de retourner sa veste et de bel et bien lui faire part de « sa sympathie ».

La journée toucha bientôt à sa fin, et c'est lorsque le soleil commença à décliner que le canadien et le japonais songèrent à partir. Une fois la table débarrassée, Francis leur confia qu'ils pouvaient repartir sans lui. Ce à quoi Alfred haussa un sourcil.

\- Va chez moi et ton frère, Amérique. Tu y passeras la nuit.

\- Mais... et toi ?

\- À ton avis ?

Il lui adressa un franc sourire, mais l'américain resta perplexe.

\- Il ne voudra jamais...

\- Qui a parlé de lui demander son avis ? Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions tout seul. Allez-y avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quelque chose.

Ce à quoi il mima de les chasser de la maison d'un petit geste de la main, avant que les trois ne lui répondent par un sourire complice. Laisser Angleterre et France seuls dans la même maison ne présageait en général rien de bon, mais ils étaient persuadés de pouvoir faire confiance au latin. Une fois débarrassés des invités, Francis grimpa l'escalier pour avancer tranquillement dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bains, où Arthur est partit se laver il y a quelques minutes. Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule confirme qu'il est toujours sous la douche, et Francis n'attendit pas une seconde pour ouvrir la porte et entrer, naturellement.

\- Ils sont partis, Alfred ?

Ce que Francis ne savait pas, c'était que le rideau de douche n'était pas complètement tiré. À cause de sa cécité, Arthur n'a pas dû s'en rendre compte. Ce qui fait qu'il pouvait voir plus de la moitié de son corps nu. Francis en avait vu d'autres, mais découvrir enfin celui de son meilleur ennemi, ça lui faisait quelque chose. Rien à voir avec une quelconque attirance charnelle, juste une certaine satisfaction d'apprendre d'autre chose sur cette personne qui, à l'heure actuelle, ne le laisserait certainement pas le toucher. Il referme la porte derrière lui et s'avance, sans quitter cette peau découverte des yeux. Avec ce silence, il sera découvert très vite, mais il était arrivé à un point où il ferait n'importe quoi pour calmer son petit anglais.

\- J'espère que ça ira, je ne compte pas les accueillir à nouveau de sitôt...

Le sourcilleux se rinça la tête tandis que son shampoing – bon marché sans doute, en plus cette bouteille bleue avec des étoiles n'a pu être achetée que par Alfred – transformé en mousse glissa le long de ses courbes avant de terminer dans le fond de la baignoire. Le grand blond demeure silencieux et s'assied sur le carrelage, le dos contre le rebord. Même propre comme un sou neuf, Arthur ne coupait pas l'eau et restait debout, droit comme un « i » mais la tête légèrement baissée, comme poussée par la pression du pommeau de douche.

\- Toi aussi, si tu veux, tu peux retourner chez toi.

Un silence. À l'évidence, Arthur ne pensait pas complètement ce qu'il dit. S'il voulait vraiment que son fils dégage, il lui aurait clairement dit de partir. Pas de rentrer dans son pays « s'il le veut ». Ne pouvant répondre au risque d'être découvert, il se contente d'attendre et de regarder le mur en face de lui.

\- Je sais que je ne te parle pas beaucoup ces temps-ci. Mais écoute... Je préfère que toi et ton frère rentrez chez vous. Ça va aller, tu peux me laisser ici. Et c'est pareil pour Japon. Dit-lui de ne pas s'attarder ici et de retourner là-bas.

Francis n'était pas sûr, mais à l'entendre, il semblerait qu'Arthur se sente légèrement coupable. Coupable peut-être d'avoir répondu si vite à la provocation et d'avoir lancé un sort trop puissant pour son corps, le rendant ainsi aveugle. Mais aussi de causer du soucis - et là on ne parle pas d'inquiétude – aux autres nations. Ainsi, les représentants des États-Unis, du Canada et du Japon seraient trop occupés à s'occuper du côté humain de celui de l'Angleterre pour retourner à leurs boulots respectifs. Alors ça voudrait dire que l'égocentrique anglais s'en veut... ? Au pire, il voulait bien y croire, ce n'est pas comme si leur aventure dans cette horrifique maison les avait laissé indifférents par la suite. Le britannique soupira.

\- Enfin... bref, tu ferais mieux de repartir. Passe-moi une serviette.

L'idée qu'Arthur ne soit pas gêné que l'américain lui donne de quoi se sécher alors que celui-ci est nu traversa son esprit, puis il se souvint que le sourcilleux n'avait sans doute pas conscience que rien ne le cachait. Pendant qu'Arthur éteignait l'eau, Francis se leva et attrape une large serviette blanche, posée préalablement à côté d'un radiateur. Dépliée et dans ses mains, il hésite un instant puis s'approche pour venir sécher les courts cheveux blonds. Ce à quoi Arthur vacilla un bref instant, surpris.

\- Alfred ?

\- Il n'est pas là.

Le bras levé pour écarter la serviette, les yeux dans le vide et bouche bée, Arthur se figea quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, le dos rencontrant le mur carrelé, lui arrachant la serviette des mains. Dans ses gestes, il se rendit compte que le rideau de douche n'était pas tiré. Il tente donc de cacher son corps nu, comme il peut, se fiant à la sensation de chaleur que lui procurait le tissu. Manquant de glisser, il pousse un juron.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là...

\- Tu m'as demandé une serviette.

\- Je ne veux pas de toi ici. Retourne d'où tu viens.

\- Tu veux que je rentre à l'appartement ?

\- Chez toi. Dans ton pays de grévistes et de camembert. Retourne là-bas.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

Il recula et cala son dos contre le mur opposé à celui d'Arthur. Ce dernier, devinant son déplacement à l'oreille, se redresse et finit de s'enrouler dans sa serviette. Un court silence s'abat dans la pièce avant que le britannique ne cherche le rideau de douche pour se cacher complètement, ce à quoi Francis poussa un soupir. Il resta debout, à attendre que son rival finisse de se sécher. Il était définitivement décidé à secouer l'anglais. Il en avait déjà assez, depuis le temps, de son attitude bornée. Maintenant que tout ceci est derrière eux, il serait temps de tourner la page. Alors qu'il levait le nez vers le plafond, le rideau bougea étrangement et celui-ci s'arracha de sa tringle lorsque Arthur glissa, la main crispée sur le plastique. D'instinct, le français approcha où l'anglais s'était magistralement rétamé le ventre sur le rebord de la baignoire non sans pousser un petit cri de surprise. Celui-ci, confus dans le noir, peina à se redresser. Et lorsque le français l'aide, l'Albion semble fermement décidé à ne pas le laisser le toucher. Énervé, il l'attrape maladroitement mais rapidement, tel un chat surexcité qui ne supporte pas d'avoir les pattes en l'air. Et Francis n'a pas d'autres choix que de le porter comme une princesse. Après avoir reçu tout les noms d'oiseaux – et de batraciens – il le dépose comme un sac sur le lit, pour ne pas dire qu'il le balance. L'anglais s'empressa de rajuster sa serviette en grognant, pendant que Francis, enfin débarrassé, sort de la chambre.

Ignorant les plaintes de son protégé, le latin descendit l'escalier pour retrouver encore la cuisine. Là, sans hésiter, il retroussa ses manches et prit possession de celle-ci comme si c'était la sienne. En même temps, la cuisine, c'est son domaine. Peu importe laquelle il s'agit, il y trouvera toujours ses marques. C'est donc en se souhaitant bonne chance et en se disant qu'il en fait déjà beaucoup en ne fuyant pas le grincheux à l'étage qu'il entreprend de préparer un petit repas copieux, mais capable de caler un britannique aux goûts de chiotte. Peu après, Francis disposa sur un plateau une petite salade, une assiette de _stew_ et une coupole de yaourt avec de la confiture. Bien, c'est mince comme menu, mais l'autre ingrat allait devoir s'en contenter. Il porta donc le plateau et remonta les marches pour revenir dans la chambre où le silence et le calme régnaient enfin. Il pousse la porte entrouverte du pied et reçut un grognement en guise d'accueil.

\- Toujours là...

Arthur avait réussit à trouver son peignoir et à l'enfiler, en revanche sa serviette trônait à la fois sur le lit et le sol, visiblement jetée au hasard. Francis s'approcha avec sa nourriture, prenant un ton déjà un peu plus agacé. À l'évidence, il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faciliter la tâche.

\- J'ai voulu préparé quelque chose d'un peu plus élaboré, mais visiblement, Amérique ne sait pas faire les courses. Je t'ai préparé un pot-au-feu à « ta » manière, mais avec mes _bonnes_ habitudes. Ce sera toujours meilleur. Et comme je sais que tu m'aurais fait une scène avec le fromage, je ne t'en ai pas mis. Et j'ai dû me servir de ce qui restait pour te choisir un dessert convenable. Alors-

\- Rentre chez toi.

Francis prit place en face de l'anglais, une jambe posée et repliée contre lui afin de poser le plateau dessus.

\- Non. Allez. Mange.

\- Tu comptes réellement me gaver de force ?

\- Si tu continues à répondre comme un vieux sénile coincé en maison de retraite et récalcitrant, oui. Sinon je veux bien laisser le plateau là et tu te débrouilles pour te nourrir. Choisis.

Arthur tendit la main afin de récupérer la fourchette que le français tenait entre ses doigts, laquelle passe entre les siens. Sans faire attention à la probable présence du français qui refusait de bouger, Arthur baissa la tête vers ce qui dégageait une bonne odeur de viande et de légumes. Il eu un temps d'arrêt. Francis l'observait, guettant la moindre différence qu'il pouvait desceller avec le temps où il voyait encore. Après un court silence assez embarrassant, le jeune blond pose doucement son couvert sans savoir exactement où.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Sans précipitation, Francis reprit donc la fourchette, et commença à le nourrir. Arthur relevait la tête, mais il refusait de faire de même avec les yeux. Ces derniers étaient entrouverts, baissés. Quelques fois, ils glissaient sur la gauche ou la droite. Ils étaient aussi très près l'un de l'autre. La dernière fois qu'il a pu l'approcher aussi longtemps remonte sans doute à l'époque où le britannique n'était qu'un petit chasseur vagabondant dans les bois. Et malgré son caractère impossible, il pouvait le toucher. Ses cheveux par exemple. Au final, avec le temps, cette tignasse mal brossée restait la même. Et de là où il est, il peut même regarder les moindres détails de son visage. Francis a connu beaucoup de personnes, et certaines d'entre elles étaient belles. Voire très belles. Arthur, lui, était... quelconque, comparé à ces gens là. Il avait cette chevelure désordonnée, ces sourcils volumineux, ces perpétuelles grimaces, bref, rien pour plaire. Et pourtant Francis le trouvait attirant. Quand il penche la tête sur le côté, découvrant son cou. Quand il plisse les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il fait ses moues boudeuses aussi... il était plutôt mignon. Adorable.

Il profita du silence pour l'observer jusqu'à la fin du repas. Lorsque le britannique entendit la cuillère se poser dans la coupole de yaourt vide, il se laisse tomber en arrière, s'allongeant, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Il poussa un long soupir, rassasié.

\- Maintenant rentre.

\- Tu es une vraie tête de mule, je t'ai dis non.

\- Ce n'est pas chez toi ici.

\- Et ce n'est pas ta bouche de mauvais goût qui va me convaincre de partir. Détend-toi un peu Angleterre. À croire que n'importe qui oserait te faire du mal. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es aveugle que tu te sens menacé quand même, si ?

\- Mais dégage... termine-t-il dans un soupir agacé.

Sa fierté le rendait imbuvable. Ignorant encore les injures anglaises, Francis prit le plateau avant de retourner au rez-de-chaussé, s'occupant d'une petite vaisselle. Il comptait abandonner encore le calme de la cuisine en se dirigeant à nouveau vers l'escalier pour ne pas le laisser seul, mais un bruit alarmant le fit démarrer au quart de tour : Arthur avait quitté sa chambre et failli en voulant descendre les marches, son pied en ayant manqué une. Alors que celui-ci commençait à dégringoler, le français se hâta de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se blesse.

 _\- Angleterre !_

Un cri, né de sa propre voix, résonna dans son esprit. Il eu un vertige et réceptionna maladroitement le sourcilleux contre lui, avant de chuter à son tour. Son dos cogna contre le parquet au pied de l'escalier et il amortit la descente d'Arthur. Ce dernier resta interdit, encore abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Et sans voir, il pouvait difficilement s'en rendre compte. À tâtons, ses mains trouvèrent le sol et, ignorant sa position, l'Albion prit appui dessus afin de se décoller du corps de son Némésis.

\- France... ?

Un grognement lui répondit. À l'évidence, il était en-dessous de lui, se plaignant de sa maladresse. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit un anglais à quatre pattes, au-dessus de sa personne, visiblement encore perdu. Il le regarda un instant, confus. Il ne venait pas de crier le nom du rosbif. L'avait-il pensé ? Non, c'était bien un cri, un véritable cri du cœur. Mais il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Pas maintenant. _Avant_. Francis prit appui sur ses coudes afin d'observer l'anglais d'un peu plus près. Un étrange sentiment d'inquiétude lui plomba l'esprit alors qu'il y a de ça quelques secondes, tout allait bien.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Euh... non, ça va.

C'était une impression de déjà-vu. Comme il en a eu dans cette maison. À l'évidence, l'état et la chute du britannique lui ont rappelé une de ses fois où il a voulu le tirer d'un mauvais pas. Francis baissa légèrement les yeux et remarqua que son peignoir s'était défait dans la chute, la ceinture menaçant de tomber et les pans de la robe montrant une large ouverture sur son torse et même, son entre-jambes. L'anglais tenta de se relever en vitesse, mais ne sachant où il pouvait poser les pieds, il se prit les siens dans les jambes de Francis et manqua de se rétamer une deuxième fois sur lui, ce que le latin empêche en levant les bras, prenant ses mains en entremêlant leurs doigts et lui donnant un équilibre. Ce dernier ne put retenir un petit sourire.

\- Attend. Je vais te ramener.

\- Je peux le faire seul.

\- Ma main sur tes fesses si tu refuses.

Arthur grimaça, ce à quoi Francis rit doucement. Il se redresse, se mit sur les genoux, et entreprit de resserrer la ceinture du peignoir. L'anglais laissa échapper un vague « regarde ailleurs » en réalisant ce que son rival cachait . Ensuite, le plus grand se remit debout en même temps qu'il n'attrape les jambes du plus jeune pour le porter comme un sac sur son épaule. Comme il s'y attendait, ce dernier se débattit comme un diable, vociférant de vouloir marcher, posé, loin de cette infâme grenouille. Une fois de retour dans la chambre, cette fois, Francis le posa correctement. À peine le lâche-t-il que le sourcilleux le poussa à la dernière seconde.

\- Oh et avant que tu ne rouspètes encore : je ne rentre pas chez moi.

\- Je ne veux pas de toi dans cette maison.

\- Et c'est toi qui va m'empêcher d'y passer la nuit, bien sûr. Alfred est partit avec Matthieu. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici à part nous. Alors tu peux remballer ta tête de cochon et abandonner l'idée d'avoir encore une dignité : tu sais bien que je te l'ai cassé un deux il y a longtemps.

\- Mais tu la ferme jamais, _bloody git_ ! Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? Des remerciements ? Une coucherie ? Ne croit pas un seul instant que parce que je ne vois plus rien, je suis faible ! Et si tu me touches, je te ferai partager mon handicap en te crevant les yeux.

\- Tu mériterais vraiment une claque des fois...

\- Essaye pour voir.

\- Tu es bête, fit-il en regardant sa main. Tu sais bien que jamais je ne-

Un bruit fort fit écho dans son esprit.

\- _Réveille-toi Angleterre ! Tu penses que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu ? Qu'il s'agit que c'est au premier de trouver la solution sous une table ? Tu es complètement stupide, un vrai âne bâté !_

Francis se figea, le regard perdu sur sa paume. Il l'avait fait ? Il avait frappé Arthur ? Quand ? À quel moment et dans quelles conditions avait-il perdu son sang-froid et laissé sa main lui échapper pour qu'elle vienne s'abattre sur la joue du britannique ? Le silence du français accompagnait celui de l'anglais. Celui-ci, à l'évidence, ne semblait pas surpris de son interruption. Francis cligna des yeux, revenu à la réalité, puis le regarda.

\- Angleterre... Est ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé quand-

\- Je ne veux plus parler de cette maison.

\- Attend, c'est important. La fois où-

\- Non, et _non_ France ! Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? Cet endroit, ce monstre, ils m'ont volé mes yeux et mes souvenirs ! Que je sois éveillé ou non, je ne peux plus reculer devant eux. Lorsque je suis debout, je ne vois rien. Je ne verrai plus jamais les visages d'Amérique, de Canada, de tout les autres ! Les seules images d'eux qu'il me reste, ce sont celles où ils sont morts, où ils baignent dans le sang, où ils me supplient de les aider... Je les vois encore... Je les vois en rêve. La nuit, je cauchemarde... ! fit-il avant de baisser la tête et frotter frénétiquement ses yeux comme s'il cherchait à les ouvrir une deuxième fois. Je revois sans cesse toutes ces fois où personne n'a pu se sauver, où ils sont morts, où je suis mort... où tu es mort...

Puis il se plaignit dans des gémissements que le français ne put comprendre. Ce dernier demeura de marbre, réalisant avec peine que son Némésis de toujours était en train de se briser sous ses yeux. Comment a-t-il pu passer à côté de tout ça ? Arthur ne voyait plus son présent, ni son avenir qui sera toujours plus radieux, mais on l'enfermait dans sa bulle avec les pires souvenirs qu'il pouvait voir et revoir, toutes les nuits. Son sommeil, les rêves, le seul moment où il n'a pas besoin d'yeux, il ne regarde plus que la peur, la tristesse et le désespoir. Jamais plus il ne verra le sourire de quiconque, ni même la moindre expression chaleureuse. Tout le monde dans cette maison était repartit avec de nombreux souvenirs, et Arthur avait conservé les pires. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Il ne pouvait plus voir les visages du présent, ni même ses plus lointaines époques en rêve, parasitées par celle de ce monstre absurde qui l'a incité à se priver de sa vue... Arthur était bel et bien à plaindre.

Tétanisé par l'impuissance, Francis se remémora à son tour les terribles épreuves qu'il avait dû traversé. Là-bas, ses souvenirs se mélangeaient. Il n'était plus capable de différencier le vrai du faux ainsi que le fil des événements. Puis avec acharnement, il put mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Une fois libre du courroux de la bête, il n'avait pas encore tout remit en place, mais il se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était produit. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

En fouillant un peu plus dans sa mémoire au risque de tomber sur un souvenir affreux, une autre image lui apparu. Comme un songe. Celui de ce matin, duquel il s'est réveillé avec la boule au ventre et la main crispée de ne pas avoir pu saisir la silhouette qu'il voulait sauver...

Le sauver ?

\- _Angleterre !_

Maintenant ça lui revenait, oui. Il ne voulait pas seulement sauver sa peau. Là-bas, il courrait après la personne qui lui était le plus cher. Seulement, à chaque remontée du temps, chaque renouveau, chaque journée répétée à l'infinie avec une alternative différente, il l'oubliait. Ou bien le souvenir se perdait parmi les autres. Il oubliait ses échecs mais pas ses intentions. À chaque fois que l'anglais était en danger et qu'il l'avait à portée de main, son cœur se resserrait de plus en plus. Il se crispait davantage que la fois précédente. Il était guidé par une poussée d'adrénaline, une mauvaise intuition, un sentiment qui lui déchirait le cœur. Un cœur qui se souvenait des fois où il n'avait pas pu le sauver. Où il perdait Arthur. Ses sentiments pour son rival s'étaient transformé dans cette maison, et elle a failli les garder avec elle. Tout comme Arthur a perdu la vue et la joie de voir des visages bien portants, Francis a manqué de ne plus se souvenir qu'il _l'aimait_. Cette pensée le laissa bouche bée.

Il regarda le britannique, qui s'était tut dans ses plaintes. Finalement, ils risquaient bien de perdre quelque chose là-bas, définitivement. Et Francis a eu beaucoup de chance de récupérer cette chose à temps. Était-ce ça, le but de ce monstre ? Qu'au final, il vole ses victimes ? S'il commençait à se poser autant de questions sur son existence, il allait soit perdre son temps, soit la santé. Arthur, qui a fini par se recroquevillé devant lui, ne disait plus rien. Francis craignait de le briser encore s'il le touchait ou s'il se trompait dans ses mots. Il devait trouver une solution pour le sauver. Pour rattraper toutes ces fois où il n'a pas pu le faire, il doit le sortir de cette torture qui ne cesse de le tourmenter, nuit et jour. Francis tua alors le silence en l'appelant d'une voix conciliante.

\- Arthur.

Ce dernier eut un soubresaut, peut-être surpris à ce que son rival l'appelle par son prénom.

\- Je te demande pardon... Moi non plus je ne veux plus entendre parler de cet endroit. Il m'a menacé de me voler les deux choses que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. J'ai lutté pour les garder. Et pour m'en souvenir. J'ai failli ne pas m'en souvenir, tu te rends compte ? fit-il dans un rire nerveux. Au final il avait réussi. Je les avais perdu, et je l'avais oublié. Ce n'était pas plus mal, ceci dit, au moins je ne souffrais pas. Mais quelqu'un d'autre devait donc le faire à ma place. Maintenant que je m'en souviens, il n'a plus à le faire.

Le britannique leva doucement les yeux vers lui, les traits tirés et le regard maladroitement dirigé vers la barbe de trois jours du français. Celui-ci fixait ses orbes émeraudes. Elles ne savaient où se poser, ne cessant de bouger légèrement comme si la panique les possédait. Elles ne voyaient plus mais elle restaient magnifiques. Les pupilles étaient ternes, éteintes, elles avaient perdu leur couleur. Mais l'iris n'en gagna que plus de valeur et, malgré cette cécité, rendait encore plus beau le regard d'Arthur. Et tandis qu'il le fixait avec autant d'intérêt, une autre image raviva sa mémoire. Un ancien Arthur se superposa sur celui-ci, seul et mourant. Le latin eu un nouveau vertige et sa voix résonna à nouveau dans son esprit. Un « Angleterre » désespéré qui se transforma rapidement en « Arthur » craintif. Il se vit tendre la main, ce qu'il fit. Francis bascula en avant et attrapa _enfin_ cet maudit britannique qui comptait encore disparaître sous ses yeux. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, le rosbif dans son peignoir se laisse faire, avant d'être presque entièrement écrasé par son poids, sur son propre lit.

L'illusion de Francis s'éteignit lorsque ce dernier sentait enfin le corps frêle de l'anglais entre ses bras. Celui-ci, contrairement à tout ceux qu'il avait essayé de sauver, était bel et bien vivant. Et il comptait le garder avec lui pour être sûr que rien ne lui arrive. Enfin Francis n'allait plus craindre de le retrouver mort au détour d'un couloir... La voix de l'Albion le ramena sur Terre.

\- France ?

Il allait devoir lui expliquer son comportement maintenant... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher les mots que déjà l'Albion tenta de le repousser en agrippant ses épaules. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, il se décolla, découvrant l'expression agacée et loin d'être amusée du britannique. Son beau discours ne lui a visiblement donné aucun effet et il continuait de le pousser pour que le français finisse par le lâcher et se remette complètement debout, à côté du lit. Puis Arthur se leva à son tour. Celui-ci resta de marbre, visiblement concentré, la tête tournée vers lui. Puis, dans le silence, il serra le poing et l'élança dans le vide, loupant Francis qui fit un pas en arrière sans comprendre. Perdant l'équilibre, Arthur se redressa rapidement et comme il put, heurtant violemment la table de nuit qui se renversa sur le côté. La lampe dessus tomba et se cassa dans un bruit sourd. Abasourdi par ce soudain retournement de situation, le français fixa un instant les débris.

\- Je ne le répéterai plus maintenant... Retourne chez toi.

Arthur serrait les dents, sa patience ayant visiblement atteint ses limites. Interdit, Francis refusa de bouger.

\- Je veux seulement t'aider...

\- Ah oui ? fit-il avant d'hausser soudainement le ton. Eh bien tu ne m'aide pas du tout ! Tu te rends compte que tu es venu jusqu'ici pour arranger la situation pour qu'elle te convienne à toi ? Je t'ai clairement dis que je ne voulais pas de ta présence ici, mais non, il a fallu que monsieur décide de n'en faire encore qu'à sa tête et qu'il essaye de s'arranger avec les autres pour ne plus avoir à regarder la réalité en face. Mais la vérité vraie, elle est là France, devant toi ! Je ne vois PLUS ! Plus rien ne sera comme avant ! Et pourtant tu essayes de changer les gens pour qu'ils te correspondent ? Mais cette réalité n'est pas qu'à toi, frog. Si ton petit monde ne tourne qu'autour de moi et de notre rivalité que tu as tant aimé entretenir avec vanité durant des siècles, alors toi, prend l'habitude ! N'essaye pas de tout recommencer, de tout reprendre, de faire TOI comme si de rien n'était. Tu ne m'aides pas France, tu veux seulement fuir... !

Durant ses cris et ses plaintes, Francis cherchait d'un regard paniqué une solution. Plus Arthur parlait, plus la vérité serrait son cœur. L'un connaissait si bien l'autre, évidemment, même un anglais rosbif aveugle est capable de déceler les ressentit du français. Mais il ne savait pas tout. Ou plutôt, il refusait d'admettre. Francis s'avança vers lui, hésitant et prudent, paré à éviter tout geste brusque. Le rosbif semblait sur la défensive, prêt à en découvre avec tout ceux qui essaieraient de le toucher.

\- Arthur... Arthur écoute-moi... Tu ne vois plus, c'est vrai, mais je peux voir à ta place. Tu ne pourras plus voir ce qui est bon, mais ce qui est mauvais non plus, même ce qui l'est pour toi. Écoute-moi... écoute-moi bon sang ! s'écrie-t-il en saisissant ses poignets non sans une résistance de l'anglais. C'est comme ça que tu veux vivre ? En évitant de connaître tout ce que tu ne pourras jamais regarder ? Mais tu ne vivais vraiment qu'avec tes yeux ? Parce que tu es plongé dans le noir, tu ne peux plus rien faire ? Essaye seulement de voir les choses autrement... Ne t'y fie pas Arthur... Ne te fie pas uniquement à tes yeux.

Face à la forte poigne de son Némésis, Arthur dû renoncer à lui échapper. Le latin profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Je suis très sérieux... Je serai tes yeux si tu le souhaite. Mais ne renonce pas. N'abandonne pas tout les espoirs que les autres ont pour toi. Alfred, Matthieu... Ils ont hâte que tu acceptes de retourner dehors, tu sais ? Ils ont peur de te brusquer, mais ils attendent. Ce n'est pas que pour eux et leur bonne conscience qu'ils se soucient autant de toi. Arthur... Est ce que rester dans le noir sans personne te suffirait ? Et ne laisse pas ta fierté me répondre, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas entièrement comme ça. Personne n'a l'intention de te laisser tout seul...

L'Albion avait renoncé à se débattre et semblait enclin à l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Lorsque Francis eut fini sa tirade, un long silence s'abattit dans la chambre. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, ni même pour desserrer leur étreinte. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'agrippait plus que nécessaire, le grand blond relâcha doucement sa prise avant qu'Arthur ne paraisse avoir des jambes en cotons. Las, il vacilla un instant avant de rester contre son rival. C'est lorsqu'un sanglot s'arracha de sa gorge que Francis comprit qu'enfin, ça y'est, il avait baissé sa garde, et les armes.

Les deux n'avaient sans doute pas fini de parler, mais pour l'heure, il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Il devait se rendre compte que malgré le noir, il n'était pas piégé dans un lieu obscure, froid et d'où personne ne pourra le tirer. Lui qui s'était retenu du moindre geste envers quiconque semblait découvrir à nouveau la chaleur d'un être humain en serrant davantage Francis contre lui, trouvant refuge dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne trouva pas utile de rajouter quoi que ce soit, et se contenta d'écouter les pleurs du britannique. Arthur ne rejeta cette fois-ci aucune marque d'affection. Il se laissait complètement faire.

La nuit qui suivit fut calme. Les jours d'après également.

Francis avait convaincu Arthur de sortir à nouveau, et bien qu'il s'agissait de Londres, insistait pour tenir encore la main du perfide Albion tant la ville, bien qu'elle soit sa capitale, était trop grande pour un aveugle de s'y promener tout seul. Kiku était rentré chez lui après avoir apprit la nouvelle, non sans lui avoir offert une dernière visite de courtoisie. Et Alfred et Matthew sont venus habiter avec eux le temps que la pilule ne passe.

Forcément, une nation aveugle, ça peut rester problématique. Arthur avait beau reprendre peu à peu du poil de la bête, il ne retournait toujours pas aux meetings et ne s'entretenait avec les nations que par téléphone. Au cas où, Francis multipliait les visites – ce sourcilleux avait fini par le convaincre de retourner dans son pays, ainsi qu'à leurs fils – et s'occupait de son anglais comme il a toujours aimé le faire secrètement.

Quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis ce soir-là. Et Arthur reprit les habitudes que le monde entier lui connaissait. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise le jour où il apparu au meeting de Paris, accroché au bras de Francis.

\- C'est seulement parce que je n'ai jamais voulu retenir les plans de ton Congrès, frog !

\- Mais oui mais oui~ Tu as été très courageux à vouloir venir jusqu'ici, c'est très bien !

\- Pour qui tu me prends... je ne suis plus un môme.

\- Certes, mais tout môme a droit à sa récompense non ? La dernière fois tu refusais seulement de quitter ta ville !

\- Je ne voulais pas venir à Paris, imbécile ! C'est toi qui a insisté pour que je-

Il fut interrompu lorsque son guide lui coupa le souffle en scellant ses lèvres avec un baiser. Trop surpris pour réagir, Arthur ne put que cligner des yeux. Il n'eut pas non plus l'idée de se détacher de son bras, pas même lorsque le français lui rendit sa bouche pour parler. Ce dernier sourit comme un bien heureux, trop content d'avoir pu obtenir ce qu'il voulait depuis tout ce temps.

\- Au prochain effort, tu auras droit à un autre cadeau.

\- _Bloody git_... Tu crois vraiment m'encourager avec tes sales pattes ?!

Au moins il ne lui a pas dit que ça lui a déplu. Francis se jura de garder ses sentiments encore secrets avant d'être sûr de trouver le bon moment pour lui dire. Arthur ne méritait pas de rester cloîtré dans sa bulle noire après toutes ces péripéties dans cette infâme maison.

Allait-il retrouver la vue ou tout simplement continuer de vivre avec cet handicap ? L'espoir demeurait, mais en attendant il se contentait de ce qu'il pouvait vivre sans se servir de ses yeux.

Et Francis allait lui éclairer ce chemin.

* * *

Et je l'ai fini ! Enfin en toute logique, vu que vous êtes arrivé au bout. (sans encombre ?)

Je suis plus ou moins satisfaite, je me suis éclaté à certains passages, d'autres ont été un peu plus laborieux. J'espère néanmoins vous avoir satisfait un minimum le temps de votre lecture !

Je vous fais coucou à l'écran !


End file.
